


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, watchusliveandstuff
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Roleplay, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony's out of town. Kalel takes the opportunity to indulge one of her secret kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Kalel crossed her legs tightly as she sat at her desk, working on a new design for her clothing line. She wasn’t making much progress, but it didn’t matter – today wasn’t really about the work.

It was her last day alone in the apartment before Anthony came back from Sacramento, and she wanted to make the most of her alone time. She’d spent the last few days responsibly – working, mostly, and vlogging for the channel. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she imagined vlogging this.

She absentmindedly slipped one hand beneath her pleated miniskirt, two fingers rubbing circles against the front of her pink cotton panties. They were already damp, and when she slipped a finger underneath them, she was nearly dripping with slick wetness. She wished she could tell Anthony about this game she played with herself, about how much it  _turned her on_.

She slipped her hand out of her panties, coming back up to press just above the waistband of her skirt, beneath her white blouse. She let out a soft gasp as she felt the slight swell of her bladder, insistently throbbing under her palm. She pushed down with the heel of her hand, and a full-on groan slipped past her lips. God, she had to  _pee_.

She let herself fantasize for a second; imagined letting go now, soaking the chair beneath her, the carpet under her feet. She moved her hand back under her skirt, rubbing at her clit through her panties, just enough to tease.

But that wasn’t how the game worked, and Kalel was far too fond of rules to break the ones she’d created herself. Reluctantly, she pulled her skirt back down over her lap and returned to her design, letting herself slip back into her torturous fantasy.

She was dressed for the part already. She was wearing a crisp white blouse and a gray pleated skirt, with a matching tie and white thigh-high stockings: the perfect sexy schoolgirl outfit. In her mind, the design she was working on became a math test, an invisible teacher watching her every move.

“C-can I go to the bathroom?” she whispered, raising her hand in the air.

The formless teacher in her mind suddenly took on the shape of Anthony, all dressed for the role; gray slacks and a brown blazer, open over a light blue dress shirt. God, that shouldn’t be so hot.

“We’re taking a test, Miss Cullen,” her dream-Anthony said, and Kalel squirmed obviously in her seat.

“I really have to go,” she whimpered, but dream-Anthony just shook his head.

“You should have thought of that before class started.”

Kalel moaned, eyes squeezed shut as she imagined it. She was scribbling mindlessly on a piece of paper in front of her, design pushed to the side and forgotten. She imagined her classmates around her, noticing the way she squirmed; felt her cheeks burning with imagined shame and very real arousal.

“Mr. Padilla,” she choked out. “I’m going to wet myself!”

Dream-Anthony was silent, and Kalel dropped all attempts to hide her desperation, both hands pressing her skirt between her legs, holding herself with all the strength she had. She took a deep breath, focusing all of her control on what she was doing, and let herself pee, just a little. She moaned as she felt a little gush of liquid escape, slipping one hand under her skirt to feel the way it dampened her panties.

“Mr. Padilla!” she whimpered desperately, and she let dream-Anthony finally give in.

“Fine. Go to the bathroom. And try not to make a scene.”

Kalel moaned in relief. She kept one hand pressed between her legs, no longer acting, as she got up from the chair. Another spurt of pee escaped, and she groaned as she felt it trickle down her leg, soaking into her thigh-high stocking.

She practically ran for the bathroom, holding herself desperately. When she was inside, she squirmed furiously in place for a second, eyes lingering on the toilet. She didn’t want to use it, not really, but considering it first always made it feel so much more thrillingly  _wrong_  when she didn’t.

She pulled her hands away from where they were pressed between her legs for dear life, and she was dancing on the edge of losing control completely. She didn’t even plan for the next gush of piss that slipped out, soaking through her panties and dripping into a little puddle on the floor. That was fine; God, that just turned her on  _more_. She’d never had a real accident, not really; but she’d always wondered what it would be like. But that was something for another day; right now, she was ready to let go. She wrenched open the shower stall and stepped inside, fully clothed.

She was barely able to give her body the okay before her bladder let go entirely. Kalel moaned in the ecstasy of release as she pulled her skirt up, pissing through her panties like a waterfall. Streams of hot liquid poured down her legs, soaking her stockings and splattering the tile floor of the shower relentlessly. She rubbed herself through her panties, piss gushing over her hand as she did. It felt like hours before her stream finally slowed to a trickle and ended.

As soon as it did, she stripped off her soaked panties and rubbed her clit for real, fast and hard until she came, shaking and panting. She slumped against the wall of the shower, unbuttoning her shirt as she caught her breath. She undressed slowly, peeling off her wet stockings and slipping out of her skirt and blouse. She tossed the still-dry blouse out onto the bathroom floor before starting the shower. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles and washed all the evidence of her game down the drain. When she was finished, she turned the shower off and gathered up the wet clothes from the floor of the shower, tossing them in the laundry hamper.

As she dried her hair and changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt, she absentmindedly wondered if Anthony would be willing to dress up as a teacher for her sometime.


End file.
